Conditions
by JinxRomance
Summary: TS/OC When forced to go to a party with her boss, Sandra Green is faced with more then just abnormal super heroes and villains crashing it, but left to deal with her stone wall she built to keep everyone out, including Tony.  Mild sexual content


**A/N: My first Iron man story. Yes, OOC for Tony, and it takes place a bit after the 1st movie. I really want to make this into a story, so gimme reviews please to tell me what you think.  
**

**

* * *

**

"This is stupid."

"Come on."

"I refuse."

"You can't do that."

"And why not?"

"I'm you're boss." I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"You're an asshole."

"That's why you're my favorite." I growled, as I continued to work on papers. Knowing he was just staring at me. After a minute I set my pen down.

"What?" He raised his eyebrows, tilting his head.

"Your not going to leave are you?" He just continued to stare at me.

"Why can't you go to the party by yourself and come back with 6 different girls like always?"

"Well, now that I am in control of the company, I think it would be a wiser choice to settle down a bit. Act more professional since I have to save the world and all." There was a pause as we both stared at each other, not saying anything.

"You just want to get more girls with the 'Taken' Statues."

"Yeah, pretty much." He said before I even finished my sentence. I sighed.

"Fine. Under one condition ."

"Name it."

"No dancing, no hand holding or arm around me, and most importantly, no kissing."

"Technically that's four." I stared at him, and he smiled standing and holding his hand out. "Alright Sandra, you have yourself a deal."

***Next Night***

"I shouldn't have come."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"I'm here against my will, to be used as one of your rag doll girls. What do you think is wrong?" He pulled his sunglasses down, looking at me as the car pulled to a stop. I stared into his deep chocolate eyes, A vortex hiding something deeper that he keeps at bay.

"All right, come on." He started to scoot my way so I opened the door and exited. As I heard the door close, an arm was wrapped around my shoulders, my side pressed against Tony's.

"Your breaking my condition." I hissed as we both smiled, him holding his hand up as we walked down the red carpet into the building. He leaned his head down, hot breath against my ear, making me shiver as he smirked. "By the end of the night, I'm going to break more then just conditions." As we entered, people swarmed us, er, him. He let me go, giving some people handshakes and such.

"Looking sharp." A young blond said, wedging herself between me and Tony.

"Hey, uh, Ms. Green. How about some dirty martinis?" Tony said, making me clenched my jaw and nod.

"Of course Mr. Stark." But we both knew I wasn't coming back. I missed the look he gave me as I walked to the bar. "Dirty martini." I said, sitting down and putting my head on my hand. I nodded to the bar tender and took a swig. I looked down at my dress, picked out by Tony. Mid-thigh, emerald green with black laced design at the top. You would think since he asked me to this crap fest and even made me wear this dress, he would at _least_ complement me once.

"You look happy." Rhodey said, leaning his back against the counter with wine in his hand, looking over at me.

"Just another day in the life of Tony Stark." I muttered, taking another swig. "You look as passive as ever James." He smirked.

"I try." I shook my head, still fuming a bit over Tony.

"You know, he only acts this way towards you because-" There was a loud crash, and people screaming that cut Rhodey off. I spun around just in time to see a man in a green suite stand from the rubble.

"Tony!" I yelled out, knowing he was at the wall, but couldn't see him.

"Don't worry about him! I need to-" He was crashed into by a blur of blue and red, and I was pushed to the side, blinking at the hole through the bar. As the blue and red blur, which was actually a man dressed in a costume, came out, I looked over to see the man in green facing us, along with a giant man dressed as a rhino.

"I knew coming to this was a bad idea." I said, making the man with the spider on his chest look at me.

"You need to-" The rhino man was instantly there, head butting him. The man crashed through the wall, and the Rhino man followed. The green man came up and stopped in front of me, looking down at me with yellow shielded eyes.

"Hello my dear." I glared, making him laugh as he pulled out a sword of some sorts. "Aren't you the famous Tony Stark's right hand gal?" I clenched my jaw, reached back for a random piece of concrete that was lying around.

"What's it too ya?" I said as I grabbed into a fair sized piece.

"Killing you will destroy Stark Industries. Less competition for Oscorp." My eyes went wide and I threw the rock at him, making his stumble back as it hit his face. He came back at me, anger now feeding him.

"Killing you is going to be fun!" He held the sword thing up, about to stab me when he suddenly flew back, smashing through the opposite wall.

"Not on my watch." A man's voice said, and I turned to see a man in a suite built like a robot. He put his hand down and walked in front of me.

"You must be Iron Man." He barley looked back at me.

"You need to leave." I raised an eyebrow, and he turned his head forward again. "Now, would be awesome." With that, the green guy walked through the hole, chuckling. I ran through the hole from the bar, looking for Rhodey. I found him under a stone tablet, making me groan. I crouched beside him, slapping his cheek lightly.

"Come on Rhodes!" I muttered as he barley came too, me ducking some as I heard explosions. With a yell, the spider man guy came flying through the same hole, and with a clunk and crash, I knew he must of hit Iron Man. The Rhino dude came walking in, and I peeked over the bar to see what was going on. The spider guy and Iron Man were back to back, spider dude facing the rhino dude, and Iron Man facing the green guy.

"Switch?" Spider dude said.

"Splendid idea." Iron Man said, and the spider dude flipped backwards whilst Iron Man just turned around, chest out. "You just crashed a good party." Was all he said as the light from his heart thing busted out and hit the rhino dude, making him stumble back. Iron Man flew forward and up some, slamming his foot into the rhino's back. Iron Man shot one of his blasts at the rhino's head, and the rhino stopped moving. I looked over to see spider dude beating the ever living shit out of the green dude. "You suck at listening." Iron Man said, now a couple of feet away.

"Look, my friend here is stuck! Can you help him out?" He nodded once, grabbing the tablet with one hand and chucking it at the green dude, making me chuckle some. He then grabbed Rhodey and put him over his shoulder, flying out. I stood up, only to see the green guy throw something my way, it hitting the other side of the bar counter.

"You lose Spider Man!"

"Oh… That's pretty obvious." I muttered, thinking about his name. Spider man, shit a web around the green guys throat and threw him out of the building, then jumped away after him. I heard beeping, fast beeping, and my heart raced. Before I could even think about moving, something was right there, and I was picked up bridle style, soon crashing out of the place, the explosion right behind us. I latched onto Iron Man's neck, my head in the crook of his metal neck. As the heat and sound died, and the cool air and wind bit at my skin, I moved my head to see we were flying high over California. We stayed in silence, only him asking where to drop me off. I told him at Tony Starks place. Once there, he leveled out, going down slowly as I held onto his neck tighter. Once down on the roof, he let me go slowly, and I walked away my back to him. I ran a hand through my brown hair, shaking my head some.

"What the hell was all of that?" I turned to see him staring at me.

"Spider Man. Transporting gone wrong." I nodded, getting the picture. After some silence, awkward silence, he began to look around. "He's lucky to have you." I stared at him, noting how odd the comment was.

"He doesn't." He looked at me then, taking a step forward.

"Then why did you want to be brought here." I was taken back, not ready for the question.

"To make sure he saved his ass." Another step forward he took.

"You sound displeased." I laughed a bit.

"He made me go to the stupid party so he could get more points with the ladies, he shook me off in a bitchy way, completely ditched me and Rhodey to save his self, and even picked out this stupid dress, even though he didn't even look twice at me." I ranted, turning my back to him half way through it.

"You look beautiful in it. Besides, I thought green was your favorite color." My brows came together at that.

"How did you know that?" I asked, getting kinda scared.

"I know a lot about you. For instance you don't watch the news or read news papers, you like your coffee black, your favorite smell is vanilla, and you never get close too anyone because you feel you don't deserve to be happy." I turned slowly to look at him, unsure of how to take it in. He took some steps forward whilst I took some back, making him freeze.

"Sorry, but I tend to keep away from strange stalker super heroes." He straightened up some, looking at me.

"What if I said you knew me already. What if I said we use to be friends?" I swallowed, unsure of what to say. He stepped closer, but I didn't move this time. Once 2 feet away, he stopped, looking down at me.

"Who are you?" There was a pregnant pause, and then his mask started to slide off, morphing upwards until it was completely off and I was left with wide eyes.

"Someone you once cared about." Tony said, smiling softly down at me. I just stared at him. Then we started talking over one another.

"You're Iron Man?"

"I announced it at the last press conference."

"You had one?"

"And it's in the newspapers"

"You know I don't watch or read those."

"I thought you'd be happy."

"Why would I be happy?"

"I'm saving people!"

"But you never told me!"

"I thought you knew."

"You obviously knew I didn't and yet you kept acting like some psycho stalker."

"Only because I wanted to know what you thought of me."

"I think you're a good for nothing brat who only thinks about his self and doesn't care what he does to other people no matter how bad it affects them. Your hot headed and think you know it all, even though you have the brain capacity of a three year old. Just because you are rich-" He took a long stride forward, reaching out and grabbing the back of my neck, our lips crashing together. I stared at him in disbelief for a moment, but when his lips pressed harder against mine, I closed my eyes, digging my hands into his hair. He inhaled, using his free hand to press against my back, pushing so now there wasn't any gaps between us. My insides burned as our mouths moved against one another, the kiss being slow but heated. As he tilted his head to the side, his hot tongue darting into my mouth, and I couldn't help the moan that escaped me. He ate it up, holding me tighter to his metal body as he worked magic with his tongue. I shivered, moaning as he lightly scrapped his tongue at the roof of my mouth, twirling my tongue with his to make sure he didn't do that again. After a few more minutes of lip locking, we both pulled away, a mere inch separating us. "doesn't mean you can have what you want…" I finished, completely intoxicated by the kiss. He put his forehead against mine, his hot breath fanning across my face, me closing my eyes from the bliss of the moment.

"I wasn't lying." He whispered, making me try to comprehend what he was saying.

"What?" I asked, trying to get closer to him, but the suit prevented it.

"When I said you look beautiful. I wasn't lying." I inhaled his scent, shaking my head as I got out of his grasp, turning my back to him.

"Tony… This doesn't make up for all the stupid shit you've done to me over the years." I heard something going on, and then a kick of metal.

"Yes it does." I rolled my eyes, noting his body heat directly behind me.

"Just because you say so doesn't-"

"You said my name." I paused as he moved my hair to one side, grabbing me around the waist and kissing my neck.

"S-So?" I asked, trying not to be swayed as he kept lightly kissing my neck, up and down.

"Out of the 7 years, 3 months and 14 days you have been working for me, this is the first time you have called me by my first name." He held me tighter against him, loving how I fit against his form with ease with his suit now off. He kept his head at the crook of my neck, his breath both tickling and seducing me even more. "Your are going to just have to face 3 facts." I rolled my eyes at him, doubting what he was going to say will matter. "One, despite what you think, I am actually a good person now." Yep, I don't believe that for a minute. "Two, I have crawled passed your barrier, inches away from wooing you, as you have always been in my heart, taken from the start." … "And three, my favorite, we are about to have the best night of our lives." He picked me up bridal style, laughing as I clung to his neck. He jogged down the stairs, saying 'Open' as we reached the front door. My face was centimeters from his neck. his scent intoxicating me. I bit my lip, closing my eyes as I tried to find reason in the moment.

"Tony, put me down." He looked down some at me and I moved my head to look at him. "Now." He stopped and slowly put me down, but with him it was never that easy. I looked back to see I was an inch away from the wall, not a second later, his arms were n either side of me, blocking any escape as he leaned his head down. I slowly looked at him, only to find it even harder to resist his charm. He was handsome and suave, and he knew exactly how to flaunt it in the perfect way. "We shouldn't do this..." I muttered, my eyes lingering at his lips, and back up to his swimming brown eyes.

"What are you so afraid of?" He asked, voice husky and luring. I swallowed as his mouth stayed by mine, opened a bit as his hot breath fanned across my face.

"I just don't think-"

"No, that's the problem. You think _too_ much." He put his face to the side of mine, making me shiver.

"Look, we both are just caught in the moment, and if we go through with this, what will happen in the morning?" His head skimmed mine, his forehead now almost touching mine as his mouth was open, tempting me so badly.

"Fine, I leave you alone." He straightened up, leaving me to look up at him like a lost puppy. "Under one condition." I smiled a bit, knowing he has broken more then one of mine, and if it keeps at it, more then conditions will be broken. "I'm going to kiss you." He held his hand up to stop me form butting in. "And if you don't respond, or feel anything, I'll let you leave. I'll never even try to make a move ever again." He was taller and stronger then me. His scent sent me up the wall and my body craved his... The way he talked, walked, argued and thought was sexy, and I am supposed to be his employee, not attracted to the great Tony Stark. The man who knew exactly what a women wanted, without ever needing to speak to her. So what chance do I have when he knows me as well as I know him? "But if you do react..." He put his arms back to either side of my head as he leaned down. "We are going to finish this in my room." With that, he tilted his head, coming in slowly as my insides burned. Once his lips pressed into mine, it took everything I had to not move. As his lips urged me, begging for a response, I kept my ground. After a minute, he stopped the one sided kiss, looking down as if he just lost the science fair. We stood there silence, neither of us knowing how to react to the others actions. As I looked him over, he was completely dazed. Arms holding him up as he hung his head some, eyes searching the nothing. "I was always so bad to you." He said, not moving. "I thought if I just discarded you, the feelings would go away. But the more I pushed and the more I made you angry, the more I got hurt." He shook his head, and stayed silent. I bit my lip, taking his words.

"Tony..." He didn't move, so I picked his head up, him now staring off to the side. "You weren't bad." I mumbled, reaching my hand up and began tracing his odd facial hair. He closed his eyes and turned his head to face me, opening them to show anger, but not at me. "You just weren't there... When I needed you..." His eyes became ice again, probably self loathing, but softened, exhaling as he grabbed onto my wrist, pulling my hand away from his face. He stood at his full, leaned down on the arm that was holding him up, his face getting closer until I felt his hot breath on my face.

"You should leave..." he whispered, almost agony in his voice. I tilted my head, looking deep into his brown eyes.

"I'm not leaving you." he looked deep into my eyes and I leaned forward, kissing him. He put my hand he was hold against the wall, as he pressed his body against me, thrusting his tongue into my mouth. I moaned, smiling into the kiss as I realized, this was all I could ever want. This man, enveloping me with love, knowing I couldn't be anymore secure then in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: SO! I already deiced I am making a Iron Man story, but it is going to be different then this. Reviews would be pretty fucking awesome.**


End file.
